Hurt Of Family
by Karma's next victim
Summary: This is the story of Tony being taken into the Sackville-Bagg family after tragedy hits his family. Dedicated to The Little Vampire Lover.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to the little vampire lover, who requested that I write this. I hopes you likes it. :D **

**Disclaimer: Don't own little vampire. Wish I did, but I dont. :( ALSO! this disclaimer is valid throughout this whole story (I just dont wanna have to add it every time.)**

"Tony Darling, your father and I are going out to dinner. Stay here and call if you need anything." Dottie called up the stairs to her son.

"Alright mom!" Tony shouted back. It had been 6 years that the Thompson's moved to Scotlan, 6 years since Tony had met Rudolph and 6 years since he had helped a bunch of vampires become human. Life was pretty good. That is until he got the call.

It was give or take around midnight. He had been sleeping on the couch after watching a few horror movies. When the phone rang he jumped and fell off the couch. "God damn it. Eh whatever, mom and dad will pick it up." But after about 5 minutes of the phone still ringing, Tony decided that he would pick it up, mom and dad were probably super tired and sleeping.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, sorry to wake you but is this Tony Thompson?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"My name is Elizabeth, I am the head nurse at McAshton General Hospital. There has been a terrible accident and both your parents were in it. Do you have any way of getting to the hospital right now?"

"Um..Ah…I…Er..That is…Yes I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and dashed out of the house. Jumping on his bike he rode as fast as he could in the direction of the hospital.

He got to the hospital in 20 minutes flat. Running up to the nursing station he asked the first nurse he could find. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Dottie and Bob Thompson are?"

"I'm sorry but how do you relate to them?"

"I'm there son Tony Thompson."

"Oh right, second floor, room 213. Intensive care unit"

"Thank you." He ran towards the elevator.

He found the intensive care without a problem. He walking into the unit searching for room 213. "Excuse me, may I help you?" Asked a young nurse.

"Yes I'm Tony Thompson. I got a call saying my parents were in a car accident. Room 213 where is it."

"Oh, just wait one moment. I'll go find Elizabeth." She scurried off. Few moments later she came back with another young nurse.

"Good evening, your Tony?" Tony nodded his head. "Right well come this way." They walked around a few corners until Elizabeth brought Tony into a sitting room. "Now Tony, I am sorry to have to be the one to inform you of this, but the car accident was much more sever then we had first though. Unfortunately your parents…. We tried everything we could…."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry Tony, they didn't make it."

**So what you think? Read and Review or no more chapters. That's a promise NOT a threat!**

**Love Karma 3**


	2. News be delived

"W..w…what do you mean they didn't make it? Make it where?" Tony stuttered out, hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"Tony I am very sorry for your lost. But your parents have died."

"No! They couldn't have! I'm only 14! NO!"

"Tony please, yelling will not solve anything. The child services will come to see you in the morning. In the mean time is there anyone we can call to pick you up?"

"Um yes, Freda and Fredrick Sackville-Bagg."

"Number?"

"001-468-2287"

~{Sackville-Bagg Home}~

The phone began ringing. "Rudolph pick it up!" Gregory yelled from the tv room.

"Why can't you!" Rudolph yelled back.

"Older!" Gregory pointed out.

"Get over your self!"

"Children that is enough!" Fredrick yelled. "I'll pick it up….Hello?"

"Good evening may I speak to Freda or Fredrick Sackville-Bagg?"

"This is Fredrick."

"Oh very sorry to disturb you this late sir. But there has been a terrible accident and young Mr. Tony Thompson is in of a place to stay."

"An accident?"

"Yes a tragic car accident that took the lives of both his parents."

"Dottie and Bob?"

"Yes."

"Very well I shall be at the hospital in moments to collect the young man." He hung up the phone.

"Dearest family, I have some grave news about our dear friends the Thompson's."

"What is it father?" Anna asked, hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"Dottie and Bob have died in a car accident and Tony is on his own. I am on my way to pick him up from the hospital now." Everyone gasped.

"Where will he go father?" Rudolph asked.

"Why here of course. You mother and I have always regarded him as a son, so it seems only right to bring him into the family."

"But father, he's not a vampire…."

"No Rudolph he is not, but it would be best for him to become one."

Everyone thought for a moment about the gravitude of the situation.

"Alright, I am off to pick him up."

"Safe flight father." All the children bid Fredrick as he took flight.

* * *

**Sorry y'all I know it took forever fer me to update. I was on vacay and was rather occupied chez Disney. But I'm home now so hopefully the story will start rolling out. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews. And be kind review some more.**


	3. Family reunion

Fredrick had reached the hospital in no time. As he walked in he felt a ting of sickness "Morals and their religion." He rolled his eyes as he passed a 'prayer room'. Walking into the intensive care unit he turned to the first nurse he saw. "Excuse me mame, maybe you direct me to young Tony Thompson?"

"I'm sorry sir, only relatives."

Fredrick played mind games, "I am relative."

"Right sir, this way please." She walked as if in a trance. She brought him to a small room that had a couch and a tv. On this couch laid Tony, he was asleep and looked as if he had been crying.

"Thank you nurse I've got it from here." He walked up to Tony. "Tony. Time to get up." Tony didn't stir. Fredrick shook him. "You'll need to get used to it, now up!!"

"Really Freddy, I never took you as one to yell at a kid who lost his family. In fact I never took you as someone to help humans." Fredrick turned around to face the speaker.

"Well Elizabeth, things change, especially when you son befriends this mortal and your daughter falls in love with him…. wait aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Like you said, things change. Von and I are both living. Something about trading bodies with some mortal. Haha."

"Well you should come over for dinner. Freda would love to have you….Wait I'm getting off topic. This boy needs to be taken home." He picked up the still sleeping Tony.

"Freddy, what are you going to do with him?"

"Make him part of the family. He is practically a son to Freda and I. All we have to do is change him."

"Well aren't you glad that the stone didn't work?"

"Hush. Now you need to make sure Child services don't come looking for him. If he is to become part of the family, no one must go looking for him."

"I understand. Now go before anyone questions. Tell Freda I'll be in touch about dinner." Fredrick turned to leave. "Oh and Freddy…"

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"When you get home, take of the sleep in his mind. He was so tired but wouldn't sleep. He would have gotten so sick. So i placed his mind under sleep. He should have enough rest by the time he gets home." Fredrick chuckled.

"You always worried for the kids. Alright, thanks again Elizabeth." And with that he flew a ways through an open window.

* * *

**So updates finally. Just so you all know the chapters are meant to be small. Updates will be up as soon as I can get em up, but like College is making me run around like i chicken with her head cut off. So be kind and review, and I'll be kind and update, deal? KTHXBYE!**


	4. Home and Sleep

It took Fredrick maybe 10 minutes to fly home with Tony. The boy may be small but he was by no means a sack of feathers. When Fredrick walked into the house he was hounded right away.

"Father! Father how is my Tony dearest?!" Anna said as she ran up to her father. Fredrick raise Tony out of her grabbing hands.

"Anna! Silence your self dear child. Young Tony has been through a great deal. I have much to tell you all. But for now Tony must be put straight to bed." He walked out of the room, turning to Rudolph. "He is to be sleeping in your room, in the bed that is not used." He then turned on his heals heading towards Rudolph's room. Rudolph turned to their mother.

"Father is hiding something, what is it?" Freda was speechless.

"I..I…I do not know dear child. But once he returns I'm certain he will explain."

Give or take 5 minutes later, all the Sackville-Bagg family was sitting in the rather large family room. It was Freda who broke the silence.

"Fredrick, what happened?"

"Well dear family. Our friends, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson have died. And young Tony is without a family. So we are going to take him in. He shall be changed into one of us…" Anna squeaked in excitement. "No Anna! You will have no chance with young Tony."

"Well why not father."

Rudolph gave her a nasty face. "Because, he would require blood from all of us. And since he would be family that's call incest. And dear sister, it's frowned upon in our and the mortal society." Anna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Children, please. There is more." Everyone turned to Fredrick.

"Fredrick what more could there be?" Fredrick gave them a little grin.

"I ran into a dear old friend today."

"Who?"

"Well it seems that not everyone is who and what they seem. I ran into dearest Elizabeth today."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes as in Uncle Von. She and he never actually died. Oh and I've invited them over for dinner. Did you know Elizabeth is the head nurse at the hospital?" Everyone just sat there looking at Fredrick, no knowing what to say. Fredrick got up and stretched. "Right well it's been a long day. We all need to sleep. We shall talk tomorrow when Tony is awake, for now we should all get some sleep."

* * *

**I know I know, I haven't updated in so long! But I got a request for another story, so i took time to write that. I also have been dealing a lot with school. So yeah, but i updated! So yay! Will update ASAP! Enjoy!**

**KTHXBYE!**


	5. The shock of the truth

_Tony! I'm sorry!_

_No mom it's ok!_

_AH! Crash, death._

Tony woke with a start. "God damn it." He looked around as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hm, where am I?"

"My house." Tony looked up towards the ceiling and found Rudolph hanging there.

"Why am I here? And what are you doing up there?" He threw a pillow up at Rudolph. Rudolph flipped down off the ceiling and sat beside Tony.

"Well I was sleeping up there. And as for you being here well…." Just then the bedroom door opened. "TONY!" Anna came running into the room and jumped on Tony.

"Ah Anna get off!" Tony pushed her away.

"Why dear Tony is that anyway to speak to your woman?"

"My woman? You're kidding right? Anna your great as a friend and all but you will never be MY woman!"

"Well why not?"

"Because I like dudes! So please just don't like me anymore!" Anna ran out crying. Rudolph gave Tony a very surprised look.

"Dude you never told me you were gay!"

"I'm not!"

"Then what was that?"

"She would never have left me alone." They looked at each other and fell to the ground laughing.

"Tony? Your awake now?" Freda asked from the door way.

"Yes I am."

"Alright, when you and Rudolph are done laughing, Fredrick would like to see you." Freda then walked away. Tony turned to Rudolph.

"Dude, your fathers never called for me… What the hell happened." Rudolph looked away.

"Go see him, he'll explain."

"Alright……" Tony got off the bed and walked to Fredrick's study, he knocked gingerly on the door.

"Sir you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes Tony please come in." Tony walked in and stood in front of Fredrick's desk. "Please Tony take a seat." Tony sat down in a very comfy chair. Fredrick cleared his throat and began. "So Tony, I'm sure you are wondering why you are here." Tony nodded. "Well you see, it is a long and sad story. But it is one you must hear. So please, before you react listen to all I have to say then you may react." Tony nodded once more. "Tony, I am very sorry to inform you, but your parents died last night, in a horrific car crash. When you were called to the hospital you met Elizabeth and she informed you then put you to sleep. She then called me and I brought you here. Now I know that you no longer have family, so we talked it over and our family would love it if you joined us……." Tony just sat there looking at Fredrick. "Tony? You may react now….Tony?" Again Tony just sat there. "Rudolph! May you come here please…."

"Yes father?"

"Maybe you can wake up Tony. He seems to have shut down."

"Oh dear." Rudolph grabbed ahold of Tony's shoulder and that's when Tony shot up from his seat and bolted out the door. "TONY!" Rudolph called after him. He was about to run after him when Fredrick stopped him.

"Let him go, he'll need time to mull over the death of his parents. He also must consider joining us. He'll be back, just give him time."


	6. Running can be a way of life

Tony ran out of the house and into the market. He hoped the smell of good food would calm his nerves. "Dead? How can they be dead? And how can Elizabeth be alive! I'm so confused!" He leaned against a wall and slid down it so that he was sitting on the ground.

"Hey Kid, you ok?" Tony looked up to the speaker. It was a beautiful young lady. When she realized who it was she kneeled beside him.

"Your Tony!"

"Ya who are you?"

"Elizabeth….Sackville-bagg."

"But…but…but your supposed to be dead! I saw your body!"

"Ya, but I managed to stay alive as did Von. Now what are you doing out here this late?"

"Nothing."

"Come now, I'm a vampire, not stupid."

"Don't worry about it."

"It's your parents isn't it?"

"How did you..?"

"I'm the head nurse at the hospital remember?"

"No..."

"Oh dear. I think I put you a little to far into sleep then…."

"What?"

"Never mind, long story. Moving on, did Freddy invite you into the family?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to accept the offer?"

"I don't know..."

"Well you should, it's not everyday a vampire as strong as Freddy offers a human a chance to join the family. It means they really care for you and they feel you are already part of the family."

"Yes but that means giving up everything. The day, school, my friends…."

"So you wont be a day walker. Just think tho, night school and never having to work…"

"Look lady, you may have accepted that offer but I have something else to live for!"

"And that would be?"

"Family!"

"Who?"

"Mom and Dad! They wouldn't like me running off being all vampire like."

"Tony, you are aware that they died last night right?"

"Everyone keeps saying that but it's not true! Mom and Dad would NEVER leave me alone like you guys keep saying."

"Denial, poor you." She reached out to hug him.

"Leave me alone!" He got up and ran away again. He headed in the only directing he knew…Towards his house. But when he got there he didn't expect to see what he did………..

* * *

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH! What did Tony see? :O Review and then I'll update and then you'll find out! HAHA!**


	7. Moving the pain

Movers, they were everywhere. Moving everything out of his house. Tony didn't know what the hell was going on. He ran up to the nearest one.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing with my families stuff?"

"Think that's funny kid? Honestly you kids these days and your sick jokes."

"Jokes? No I'm not kidding that's mine and my families stuff."

"Kid the only people that lived here were a husband and wife. No kids, so get lost." Tony stubbled back.

"N..N..No kids?"

"Nope not one." He mover walked away. Tony slumped against the nearest tree.

"No kids, No Kids…no kids…" He kept repeating it to himself, he just could not believe it.

"Tony." Fredrick had randomly appeared. "I hear you ran into Elizabeth in the market. She told you what happened. Why did you run here?"

"It's my home!"

"Not anymore it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No Tony, No one remembers you ever living here."

"WHY NOT!"

"Because Freda and I would like you to join our family and we couldn't have the child services poking around, so we made it so that no one remember you living here with your family."

"I hate you!" Tony cried as he laid on the ground.

"Now now Tony, Come home with me and sleep in a bed, You'll be able to think more clearly if your well rested."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

"Well technically I'm not rely giving you a choice." Tony looked up at Fredrick.

"Huh?" Then poof, Tony was asleep. Fredrick grabbed him and walked back to the Sackville-Bagg's house. Once more he put Tony in Rudolph's room and everyone went to sleep.

* * *

**Extremely short chapter I know. But the next one will be longer. I'm just a little sleepy and in need of cranking out a new chapter for all. So review please!**


	8. Retelling the truth

It was like déja vu for Tony, he woke up in Rudolph's room only to see Rudolph sleeping on his ceiling. He once again threw a pillow at Rudolph and he once again fell beside Tony.

"Rudolph what happened?"

"Not again Tony."

"What do you mean not again?"

"Just go see father and he'll explain it all."

"Um ok dude." Tony got up and walked to Fredrick's study. He timidly knocked on the door. "Um sir?"

"Oh Tony do come in, there is much to be discussed."

"Yes sir" Tony walked quickly into the room.

"Tony please lock the door."

"Alright." He turned and locked the door.

"Right well please take a seat. Now can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"Sitting at home watching TV. But you know what's weird, I feel like I've done this all before."

"Well Tony that is because you have in fact done this all before."

"Huh?"

"Four times actually" (**A/N: YAY for Time Laps.. hehe Sorry :P)**

"F…F…Four times?"

"Yes, every time I explain to you what happens you run out of here, realize a few things and go insane, I then put u to sleep and we start all over again. So please if you don't mind, I'd like to keep the door locked and you tied to a chair."

"Um, no offence sir but no thank you."

"I'm sorry Tony but you need to hear this in a way that will make you actually hear me. And if that way is a way that prevents you from running then so be it, it shall be done."

"Sir I'm royally confused."

"Alright Tony, listen carefully. Your parents are dead..."


	9. Agreements

As soon as Fredrick told Tony, everything came rushing back. He slumped in the chair.

"Alright I believe you."

"Finally. Now the offer still stands."

"Do you really want me in the family?"

"But of course dear boy!"

"Alright I guess, considering you are like family already."

"So it's decided. The ceremony would be done three nights from now."

"Um sir, if you don't mind my asking. This ceremony, what exactly would it entail?"

"Well Tony. I would have to put you to sleep for the next few days and nights, so that when you wake up you are hungry. Then each family member will drink from you and after you will drink a cup of each family members blood combined. This is how you link to us. Then You will sleep again. Your body will wake it self up when it wants. And when you awake, you'll be a vampire."

"Urg. Why does life have to suck so much."

"I'm sorry Tony, but it is the only way. If you wish to be part of our family."

"I understand. And thanks. It means a lot to me, the whole you wanting me to be family."

"It's no trouble at all, since Freda and I already consider you like a son."

"Right so I'm guessing it's time for me to sleep?"

"Correct. You will be sleeping in Rudolph's room." They both stood and walked to Rudolph's room. The rest of the family walked in. Fredrick turned to them all.

"Tony has chosen to join our family…"

Anna squeaked with joy. Fredrick gave her a stern look. "Sorry father. Please proceed."

"I would like to make it clear right now, there will be no affairs between you and Tony. Is that clear Anna?"

She lowered her head in shame. "Yes Father."

"Very well, as I was saying he has chosen to join our family. Thus the ceremony shall commence as of tonight. Tonight will begin his five days of sleep." Fredrick turned to Tony. "Please lay down." He did as told. "Now when you awake everything else will proceed smoothly. Enjoy your slumber, my son." And with a wave of his hand Tony was out like a light.

"Father?" Rudolph asked. "Do you think Tony will accept the change?"

"I don't know Rudolph, I honestly don't know." And with that they all left Tony to his sleep.


	10. Ceremony

**Holy shiiiiit! I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating! Alright so here's the update I owe you all!**

Tony began stirring in his sleep. He dreamt of his parents death, his first time meeting Rudolph and joining the Sackville-Bagg family. Today marked his final day of sleep. His tummy growled so loudly that Rudolph ended up sleeping in Gregory's room.

"Boys please wake up, your father has requested our help to prepare the linking ceremony." Freda said calmly as she poked both boys with a broom.

"Mother," Rudolph groaned as he flipped off the ceiling. "Couldn't you just wake us up through our mind link? The poking with a broom thing is getting rather old."

Freda just smiled at them as she walked out of the room. Gregory turned to Rudolph.

"Some times she acts more and more like Anna." Then snickered and exited the room to follow their mother.

"Oh mother dearest! Tony is growling in his sleep! It's frightening!"

"Oh come now Anna, no time to be a baby!"

"But mother!"

"No buts Anna, your father needs us to help. And help requires no complaining or whining." Anna hung her head.

"Yes mother."

"Welcome family. Many things are required to be completed for the linking ceremony. We shall start off with the mixing of our blood, to be drank by young Tony." Each family member approached Fredrick one at a time. As each member walked up to Fredrick, he would cut their chest right above their hearts, assuring they were leaning over the sacred bowl. The wounds would bleed for a moment or two then slowly heal up.

"Father?" Rudolph spoke.

"Yes my son?"

"Why must you cut above our hearts?"

"Because our heart is where we are most vulnerable, therefore we cut just above to insure our hearts blood is to be drank and to insure that we do not harm our selves in such a way that will disable us from protecting ourselves."

The ceremony was finally completely set up. All they needed now was the guest of honour. Fredrick carried Tony out of Rudolph's room and placed him on the floor in front of the fire.

"Oh Father of darkness and mother of blood. We ask that you allow us this human son. We ask that you help change the boy, so that he once again has family. We, the Sackville-Bagg family, are accepting of the sacrifice we must make in order to appease you. So we ask that you humbly accept our sacrifice." Each family member threw the most important thing they each possessed. Fredrick threw in the stone of attain, Freda threw in a painting of her family, Gregory threw in one of his spiked collars, Rudolph tossed in the picture Tony drew of him and Anna threw in her hair brush.

The fire roared and changed colours. It went from a soft orange to blood red.

"It is time." Fredrick moved his hand over Tony's sleeping form. Tony's eyes shot open and he growled with hunger. He opened his mouth to demand they feed him when Fredrick covered his mouth. "No dear boy, you mustn't talk…. Dearest Tony, you wish to join our family…." The fire roared and the tips of the flames grew black. "Our family has accepted your request, tho no family is complete without a blood link. So each family member shall drink from you, then you shall proceed to drink from the sacred bowl, which is filled with our mixed blood. Do you, Tony Thompson still wish to become a Sackville-Begg?" Tony nodded his head. "Then let the drinking begin!" Fredrick said as he threw his arms in the arm, the fire roaring as loud as Fredrick had shouted.

Each family member took their turn of drinking Tony's blood. Like they had done, Tony was cut above his heart and as his blood began to run, each member would happily lap some blood, slowly healing the wound as they did so. Once the feeding was done Tony was pale and weak, laying on the floor and panting shallow breaths. He could feel sleep nagging at his mind. Fredrick lifted Tony enough to rest him against his knees. "Now Tony m'boy. You must drink this before your body begins to die." He held the bowl to Tony's lips, tilting it back ever so slightly to insure the blood was entering Tony's mouth and Tony was in fact swallowing it. Tony had drunken it all, and could feel sleep nagging much more. His vision blurred with sleep. Fredrick laid him down and threw the sacred bowl into the flames. The fire crackled and spit out a small pile of ashes before it completely died out. The pile of ashes glowed fiercely, so fiercely that no one dared to touch them. Tony had finally passed out completely.

"Father?" The kids looked at Fredrick, eye's hopeful yet worried.

"In due time my children. In due time."

**So what you think? I would super like a review, just to know if this chapter rocked or not. I have a chapter or two left…. and possibly a sequel! Le gasp!**

**So be nice, review. And I'll forever love you!**


	11. Choice

Update away!

So there Tony slept for many days. Not moving a muscle, expect those that are required for breathing.

"Father?"

"What is it Rudolph my son?"

"I was just wondering why the ashes still burned with such intensity."

"That, dear boy, is the light of Tony's human side. It still shines brightly within him. Once the ashes turn black then he will be a full vampire like us."

"And how much longer will that take?"

"I don't know. For it is up to young Tony. He must decide when to wake up."

IN TONY'S DREAM:

_He is walking down a path, it's in the beautiful, grassy hills of Scotland. The wind is slightly blowing and it carries an aroma. Tony stands there, sniffing the air, trying to figure out what it is. It's his mother's perfume and his father cologne, but it's also mixed with something else. Blood. Then Tony hears it. The screams of his mother. He runs to try and save them, but it's to late. His parents are dead. The world around him shifts, it's now foggy, black and very scary. Tony falls to his knees and silently cries at the lost of his world. He sits there for days, not caring for the world around him. _

_It's now been a month, and Tony has done nothing but sit in the same spot. Everything is dark to him. Never to see colour. Just out of the corner of his ears he sees something. It's a light. He turns his head to see just what is causing this light. It's the Sackville-Bagg family. They are smiling, and waving for him to go over and join. Tony does not move. And eventually the light fades. Tony sighs and closes his eye to sleep but a noise causes him to open his eyes. There, standing right in front of him are two hooded figures, one slightly taller then the other. They speak in unison._

_"Tony Thompson. You must make a choice."_

_"A choice?"_

_"Yes, a choice. You must chose between living in darkness and in the death of you parents or to follow the light and start anew with the Sackville-Baggs."_

_"What kind of choice is that?"_

_"One that will effect the rest of your life and the life of your friends."_

_"Well I don't know. Can you chose for me?"_

_"No! You must chose! But we may help you see the best path."_

_"Ok sure do that." The taller one of the two stepped forward, pulling his hood down to show a very gruesome face full of blood and torn skin._

_"This is what will happen to you if you chose to stay here." Then the shorter one stepped forward and pulled their hood down, revealing a very beautiful woman. She smiled sweetly at Tony. _

_"This," She waved a hand in front of the taller man. "Is what you'll look like if you chose to leave this place." The man's face transformed. He now look like Tony, but older and much more handsome. "The choice is your Tony Thompson."_

_"But who are you guys?" They began to speak in unison once again._

_"We are are the father of darkness and the mother of blood. We chose who is to become a vampire and who is not."_

_"And you're choice on me?"_

_"We have stated it before. It is your choice."_

_"But why?"_

_"Because we've been watching you. And we've been watching the Sackville-Bagg family. We've seen how they are family to you, and we know of your actual family. The choice is up to you." And with that they vanished._

What you think? One last Chapter to go!


	12. Family at last

**Final chapter. Woot Woot!**

So Tony's sat there, thinking hard about what he was to do. It wasn't that hard a choice to make but it was a choice none the less.

"Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Because it's not supposed to be easy." Toby's head shot up from the new comers voice.

"Rudolph? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Seeing if your alive."

"But how are you here?"

"Mind connection, anyways are you coming back or not?"

"Well, I… don't know." Tony looked away from Rudolph.

"How don't you know? Is it really that hard of a choice?"

"I have to choice between you guys or leaving my parents."

"Tony they're dead."

"I know but I'm scared that if I go with you guys I'll forget them, and I never want to do that."

"I see. That is a hard choice."

"And on top of that the father of darkness and blood mother or who ever they are told me to make that choice."

"Whoa wait, back up. You met the Mother and Father of the vampire world? Face to face?"

"Ya, I guess… Why is that like a big deal or something?"

"Yes it is! Only a select few get to meet them and they say that if you meet them then you are destined to become a great and powerful vampire."

"S you're saying that if I go back with you them I'll be powerful?"

"And have a family."

"I mean it's a good offer but like I can't just forget my parents."

"Tony, I know this is a really tough choice for you. But I can make it easier for you."

"Really, how?"

"I can protect your memories."

"Protect my memories?"

"Ya, it's where I enter your mind and put your memories into a magic box kind of, only I'll have the key. So please, come back as a vampire and I'll give you your memories." Tony had to admit, it was a pretty sweet deal. He stood up and walked closer to Rudolph.

"Alright dude, take me home."

"Tony?" Rudolph slightly shook Tony's still body. "Tony?" He shook him a bit more. He was scared, the ashes had gone out but Tony hadn't woken up. "TONY!" He shook him really hard.

"Dude you keep shaking me like that and you'll break my neck." Tony said quietly as he grinned up at Rudolph.

"Father! Tony is awake!" All the Sackville-Bagg's came running into the room.

"So you've returned to the land of the living."

"Well yes and no." Fredrick raised and eyebrow in a questioning manner. "I mean I've come back yes, but last time I checked you guys weren't living." Everyone gave a little laugh.

"So you've chosen to be part of this family?"

"Yes I have. And thank you. It means a lot that you'd be willing to adopt me." Freda hugged Tony.

"Anything for a son." Tony smiled up at her. He knew this is where he belonged.

**FINISHED! What you think? oh ya, look for a new Little vamp fic coming your way by moi . ^_^**


End file.
